ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Moments
This page contains several funny or special moments from . Chat moments were an active part of the OFIBTY community from 2012 to 2013, but were then stopped in 2014. In Summer 2015, they were brought back by Nina and Deli. 2015 Delilah's Molitva: ---- Nina Quatrain Telar: ---- Baked Delilah: Click here. ---- What Nina Does When Alone on Chat: ---- Nina's Clit Has Been Squashed: ---- Nina's Neighbor Robbed a Pot Office: ---- Nina Didn't Have Sex in Primary School: ---- The Second One: ---- Crugers: ---- Nina's a Boy: ---- A Dick Ripping Experience: ---- Bush Has Boobs: 2014 there's nothing i just really wanted a table of contents 2013 I should Masturbate: ' ' ---- Andrew's fail: ---- Bunnystripper: ---- Ellie the Grill: ---- Yoyo took Mau's glow: ---- Maroon 5: ---- This is the second time now that Manuel messes up links: ---- Shan loves someone else: ---- Serious Pyramid: ---- Delilah's not here: ---- Delilah's compliment: ---- Elly's prank part 1: ---- Elly's prank part 2: ---- Tellie... or Toey? ''' ---- '''Sex Scene: ---- Joey...or Joe?: ---- The meaning of Delilah: ---- Deli thinks Ellie is black: ---- The asses: ---- After saying 'Nasia' like 20 times when she went brb: ---- Deli wants to be a prostate: ---- Acronyms: ---- New Version of Bohemian Rhapsody: ---- An Invicible Delilah: ---- Nasia's Boredom ---- Be back in a sex ---- Sex...Again ---- Meme Time! ---- The "spy" ---- Sex Scene: ---- Lets prank Nasia ' ' ---- Ay ' ' ---- PARTAYYYYYYY! ---- Tom predicts the future ---- Failed prank ---- Please Don't Leave Me ---- Dot dot dot ---- Elly doesn't want to help ' ' ---- Nasia's Lesbian Lover ---- Andrew leaves, Tom fails ---- Jackass ---- Andrew leaves Joey too ---- Star Trek ---- Tom's ringtones ---- Joey doesn't have a butt ---- Two Sugars ' ' ---- A Bitchy conversation ---- Dohn fail ---- Quesal ---- Come or Go ' ' ---- Sorry to Dissapoint ' ' ---- WTF JOEY! ''' ---- '''sffgsdgf ' ' ---- Ellie Watches Porn ' ' ---- Green ---- Skins ---- Chatmods are Black ---- Mark's donught ---- Deli is grabbed ---- John wants a massage ---- Kiss the Bridge ---- NASA ---- Worshio ---- Up John's Ass ---- VSlap ---- Hold Shit ---- Numbers in the Alphabet ---- Stripping ---- Marks Test ' ' ---- NASA ---- Slipped in Shampoo ---- Sigh fail ---- Mood Change ---- John Wants Menopause ---- Shit In Closet ---- Pushed Down Stairs ---- Did My Deli ---- Failing ---- Coronel ---- Sexual Way ---- Chapstick 2012 Tyler's Korean Chat ---- Tom's Boobs ---- Private chat with Jay ---- Nasias' Love for poop ---- Eurphoria Moment ---- Shan showed herself ---- Bye is the new Hi ---- Car Language ' ' ---- Wiki Poem ---- Tyler at his best ---- Shan went Nuts ---- Bitch ---- Heyyy ---- Too much tongue ---- Manuel's Bluff ---- Sam's prom dress ---- Porn instead of Prom ---- Delilah the Wiki Predator: ---- Emoticon Chat Pyramid Moment: ---- True Friends: ---- Nasia is a boy: ---- Manuel Loves Penis after Nasia cheating on him: ---- Nasia's phrasing: ---- Emmett is excited: ---- Shans Drunk Moment: ---- Deli has herpes: ---- Shoey Madness: ---- Group Hugging: Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki